Crazy Nights
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Naruto gets injured and Hinata offers to stay with him. Immediatly emotions come into play. Another NarutoHinata story.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**A/N: This story was not written by me. It was written by my brother NocturnalVirus.**

**Author:** NocturnalVirus

**Summary: **Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Naruto gets injured and Hinata offers to stay with him. Immediately emotions come into play. Another Naruto/Hinata story.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I don't even wear orange, or maybe I do. Hmmm.

* * *

**Crazy Nights**

Chapter 1—The Question

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Nara Shikamaru had just gotten back from a mission in the sand country. It had been 5 years since Uchiha Sauske left with Orochimaru and they had very few leads as to where Sauske was. Naruto was still determined to keep his promise to Sakura and bring Sauske back to the village, but in the meantime he had to focus on his training.

They had just gotten back to Konoha Village and were on their way to go see the Hokage when Naruto exclaimed that he was hungry. "Naruto you baca! We have to get to the Hokage-sama to report about completing our mission!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, while punching him in the nads. "MY NADS!" Naruto cried, tears coming down from his eyes. Shikamaru just stood there and said his favorite word: "Troublesome."

* * *

An hour later, the three ninja had gotten back from the Hokage's office and were now going their separate ways. Naruto was looking forward to eating some ramen at Ichiraka when he saw a girl about his age with short black hair and lavender eyes. He recognized the girl as his friend Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was a weird girl who was extremely shy. As Naruto walked over to her she began to turn red as a tomato and began to poke her fingers together just like she always did. "Hey Hinata." "H-hi Naruto-kun." "What are you doing out this late?" asked Naruto. "I w-was going to l-look for a p-place to eat.," replied Hinata. "Oh, I was going to Ichiraka to eat some ramen. Hey I know! You want to go eat with me?" Naruto asked. Hinata invented a new color of red on her face when he said this and 5 seconds after that she passed out. Naruto was used to this, for she did this often. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground. Hinata woke up a minute later to find herself in Naruto's arms. "N-Naruto-kun." She whispered before she passed out again. Naruto waited for her to wake up again and then said, "So do you want to come?" "S-sure." answered Hinata. Shortly after she answered she passed out again. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**A/N: This story was not written by me. It was written by my brother NocturnalVirus.**

**Author:** NocturnalVirus

**Summary: **Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Naruto gets injured and Hinata offers to stay with him. Immediately emotions come into play. Another Naruto/Hinata story.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I don't even wear orange, or maybe I do. Hmmm.

* * *

**Crazy Nights **

Chapter 2—The Date

Naruto and Hinata were walking to Ichirakas to eat some ramen. Hinata was walking quietly, too nervous to say anything. (Hinata's thoughts) _'Man I wish I could tell him how I fell about him. This feels like a date. I wonder if after we eat he will walk me home and kiss me goodnight. God I hope he does. And after I can pull him into my house and take him to my room and… No! No! No dirty thoughts Hyuuga Hinata! No dirty thoughts!'_

Hinata started turning red as she thought this and Naruto had to cover his laugh with a muffled cough. **'She's turning red again. I wonder why she does that. Wow, she looks kind of cute. Wait, what am I thinking! Well she is kind of cute and her eyes are so pretty and… No! Hinata is my friend. I can't think of her that way. Dimmit, what should I do?'**

They got to Ichiraka finally after 10 minutes of silence. Naruto finally broke the silence by asking Hinata a few questions. (Hinata's thoughts) _'I should say something, but I don't know what to say.' _(Naruto's thoughts) _'Damn it, I'm so bad at talking to her. I don't know what to say. She is so beautiful. Maybe I should tell her that. No, that would be a bit weird. Damn it!' _So for the remainder of their time there they sat their quietly eating their foodLittle did they know they were being watched the whole time.

* * *

After they were done eating Naruto decided to walk Hinata home. They said their goodbyes (Naruto gave Hinata a hug that made Hinata turn red) and as Naruto turned to leave, he found himself being gentle fisted by Hyuuga Neji. Hinata was surprised and by the time she found out what was going on, Naruto was already knocked unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3: New Emotions

**A/N: This story was not written by me. It was written by my brother NocturnalVirus.**

**Author:** NocturnalVirus

**Summary: **Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Naruto gets injured and Hinata offers to stay with him. Immediately emotions come into play. Another Naruto/Hinata story.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I don't even wear orange, or maybe I do. Hmmm.

* * *

**Crazy Nights **

Chapter 3—New Emotions

When Naruto woke up he found that he was in a hospital. What was more he found Hinata sleeping at the side of his bed while holding his hand. **_'_Why is she holding my hand? Why do I like it? I'm hungry. Wow, she is really beautiful. She should have gone home. Oh well, I can't wake her up now, it's 12:00AM. I'll just let her sleep. She is so beautiful. What is wrong with me? I keep feeling weird when I look at her. Maybe… do I like Hinata? I think I'll just sleep on that thought.'_

* * *

_**

The next time Naruto woke up, he found Hinata was awake. When she noticed he was awake, she quickly let go of his hand. "N-Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked. "I think so. What happened? Why am I here?" Naruto asked. "W-well, Neji attacked you out of no where. My father saw what w-was happening and restrained Neji, but when we got to you, you were already knocked out. Y-you have only been here for a day." Hinata explained.

At that exact moment Sakura and Shikamaru walked in the door. "Geez Naruto, what did you do this time?" Sakura asked. "It wasn't me, Neji attacked me." "How troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Is that all you ever say?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. ". . ." was all they got as an answer. "So how soon can I get out of this hospital?" asked Naruto. "At 12:00 PM you can leave, but it is best if when you go home that you have someone watch over you." the nurse said.

* * *

After a while everyone left, everyone except for one Hyuuga girl. Silence overtook the room and all they could hear was the chirping of birds and strangely Rock Lee's constant yells of "Ask me about my wiener!" They were quiet for the rest of the time there until "Hey Hinata." "Y-yes?" "Why do you always turn red around me?" "W-well. . ." Just then the nurse walked in. "Well Naruto, it looks like your free to go," the nurse said, "But it is best if you have someone watch over you. This young lady will do just fine, she did a good job last night." Hinata, turning red at this point, was shaking her head as to tell her to stop talking. Naruto noticed this and couldn't help laughing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Porno Mag?

**A/N: This story was not written by me. It was written by my brother NocturnalVirus.**

**Author:** NocturnalVirus

**Summary: **Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Naruto gets injured and Hinata offers to stay with him. Immediately emotions come into play. Another Naruto/Hinata story.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I don't even wear orange, or maybe I do. Hmmm.

* * *

**Crazy Nights **

Chapter 4—Porno Mag.?

Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of Naruto's apartment while Naruto was looking for his key. "Damn it, where is it. Oh yeah!" He lifted up his head protector and a key fell out of it. Hinata bent over to get it. **'Damn! Nice ass!'** Naruto began to turn red as he looked upon Hinata's ass. Fortunately the redness went away before Hinata saw it. When they opened the door Hinata almost passed out at the mess. "Sorry about the mess." (Hinata's thoughts) _'Holly shit! His apartment's a mess!' _"How about w-we clean this place first." Hinata said. "Yeah."

So after picking up countless bowls of ramen and some clothes (Hinata passed out when she saw Naruto's boxers) they were finally finished cleaning. Naruto layed a passed out Hinata on his bed and then went to sit down on the couch. When Hinata woke up Naruto made them something to eat (ramen of course). After dinner they talked about their lives. By the end of the day Naruto knew everything there was to know about Hinata, everything except the fact that she was totally in love with him.

When it was time to go to bed they began to argue between who was going to sleep in the bed. "Hinata you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." "N-no. I don't want to take y-your bed away from you." "Hinata, you are my guest here, I don't want to be rude to you so, you take the bed." "A-are you sure?" "Yes." "O-okay." "Good night, Hinata." "G-good night Naruto-kun." And so Naruto won the argument of who got to sleep o the bed.

A couple hours later Hinata woke up turning red because of the dream she just had, in which she and Naruto were having dirty hot sex, when she heard a sound coming from the room, which Naruto was sleeping in. She went to check what it was when she found Naruto sitting up reading a magazine. Hinata giggled at the thought of Naruto looking at a porno.

'**oh shit. Did I wake her up? Why is she looking at me weirdly? I'm only looking at a magazine. Oh shit! She probably thinks this is a porno.'**"This isn't what you think it is!" Naruto tried to explain. "A-and what do I think it is?" Hinata said playfully while giggling even more. "Something that. . .it's not." He answered. All Hinata did was giggle. "S-so what are you doing up?" "I can't sleep." **'Yeah because every time I close my eyes I get images of me and Hinata having sex.'** "W-why don't you sleep in the bed with me?" Hinata said turning red. "Um. Ok." Naruto said also turning red.

So Naruto followed Hinata into the bed (both of them blushing like hell) and then they just kind of layed there for a while. Hinata fell asleep first and watching her sleep relaxed Naruto a lot. And then something happened that neither of them expected: Hinata rolled over and placed her head and her right hand on Naruto's chest and with her left hand she grabbed hold of his hand and held it tight. In addition to that her right leg was placed over both of his. This left Naruto turning red all over his body. He began to fear what Hinata would do to him if he fell asleep. But eventually he did and both of them were left to their sexual dreams of each other.


	5. Chapter 5: A Poke Leads to Many things

**A/N: This story was not written by me. It was written by my brother NocturnalVirus.**

**Author:** NocturnalVirus

**Summary: **Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Naruto gets injured and Hinata offers to stay with him. Immediately emotions come into play. Another Naruto/Hinata story.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I don't even wear orange, or maybe I do. Hmmm.

* * *

**Crazy Nights **

Chapter 5—Poke Leads to Many Things

When Hinata woke up she found the position they were in and passed out immediately. She woke up again and began to panic. (Hinata's thoughts) _'Oh my God! What have I done! What if he wakes up and finds us like this! What will he say! What am I touching? Oh my God! I'm touching his dick! It feels so BIG! Wait, I shouldn't be touching this, it's not right! I need to get out of this bed before I touch anything else that I shouldn't.' _So she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen after deciding to cook Naruto breakfast.

She began looking for what was needed to make ramen for breakfast. She got out a pot and some instant ramen and began boiling water in the pot. 15 minutes later she had finished it and only had to wait a minute for Naruto to wake up. "What smells so good?" he said sleepily. "I m-made you breakfast, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered shyly. "Oh, thank you Hinata. It's ramen too! Yes, thank you!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He was so happy that before he knew what he was doing, he found himself kissing Hinata. He quickly pulled away turning red while Hinata passed out in his arms. Hinata woke up to see a blushing Naruto. He apologized as Hinata turned red after remembering what had happened. So 2 minutes later they got to eating their breakfast quietly.

* * *

After they finished their meal, they sat down on the couch and watched a movie (Hinata almost found his Come Come Paradise movie collection that he had gotten from Shikamaru the week before) (Naruto you naughty, naughty boy). And then Hinata did something strange: she poked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto poked her back and she let out a small giggle. "You're ticklish aren't you." Naruto asked playfully. "N-no!" Hinata said pleadingly while blushing. And then he pounced on her like the fox he was inside, tickling her all the while. 

He tickled her so much that he had her screaming and kicking. She accidentally kicked him in the leg, which made him trip and fall over on her. They stayed there just staring into each other's eyes. (Hinata's thoughts) '_OMG! Is he going to kiss me? I hope he does. His eyes are so beautiful.' _(Naruto's thoughts) **Holy shit! I'm on top of her. I want to kiss her so badly. Oh shit! I popped a boner! I hope she doesn't notice. **(Hinata's thoughts) _OMG! What's that? OMG! He popped a boner on me! It actually feels good. No! No, this is wrong.'_ Naruto quickly got of her and they both started blushing. "Sorry." Naruto said shyly. "I-It's ok." Hinata said a little to quickly. "I-I should probably go now," she said.

Naruto thought for a moment and decided to try. "Hey Hinata, I want to show you sometimes later on, do you think you can come?" he asked hopefully. "S-sure," she answered. "Great, I shall pick you up at your house at 6:30 PM" he said. They said their good byes. (It was Hinata's turn to give a hug and Naruto's turn to blush). And Hinata went home skipping.


End file.
